The other Clone
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Pairings are Shinji x Asuka, Rei x OC. Summery: What if Gendo made a clone before Rei but this clone failed to meet the standereds of the scenerio and had to be destroyed? What if this clone was rescued and now lives in Jersey with a giant robot of his own. What if this clone had the DNA of Gendo and Adam.
1. Chapter 1

The other clone

ESKK: Hey this idea came to me while reading this fanfic that this author has failed to update and making my own version. To be honest I think he gave up on that and I asked if I could borrow his idea and he still hasn't answered. So anyway enjoy.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/flashback,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion just the OC's.

(Start)

*insert cruel angel thesis

Deep in the labs of NERV years before the angels attacked a cloning chamber was being used. In front of this chamber was a man with a beard, brown hair, tan skin, and orange tinted glasses that hid his eyes. He was wearing a uniform that was meant for a commander and white gloves. This man was Gendo Ikari and right now he had a cold stare directed to the occupant within this chamber. The occupant was deformed, mauled and didn't look like it could survive outside of the chamber filled with LCL.

One thing was for sure this occupant was male and was trying to survive with every ounce of will it had. "Taiyou you have failed to meet my standards and have failed in beginning a working Scenario and for that you must cease to exist," Gendo said to the creature as he motioned a brown haired woman to empty the chamber.

The woman did just that and as the LCL was drained you could barely hear a scream of pain as the failed experiments body was exposed to the air.

Gendo then turned around and started walking away "Now Naoko incinerates this failed experiment," Gendo said as he left the room.

When Gendo was gone she looked at the creature that was Taiyou but saw something amazing. The s2 organ he possessed was shining and the body was modifying itself to fit the basic human structure. But it wasn't going to be fast enough so she needed an excuse to give Gendo as to why she took so long.

She didn't know why but she felt a connection to Taiyou one stronger than ever. Perhaps it was because they were both being discarded like all of Taiyou's other bodies. Or maybe they were both being used as pawns with a means to an end. Then again the mother in her told her that this is no place for someone like Taiyou.

Naoko then noticed that his body was now using its arms as a normal human would. It continued to make its body more human as she saw he was growing bluish silver hair. It took more the half an hour but the metamorphosis was complete. In the tube was a four year old boy with wild bluish silver hair white skin and red eyes. He was looking at her confused wondering why she was staring at him. He had the look of an innocent child one that fate has dealt a cruel hand too.

She opened the chamber so he could come out. They implanted in his memory the basic things a four year old should know so Gendo could mold him but he should have stuck around.

Taiyou walked out of the chamber wearing nothing sense his clothing would not have fit him. He looked at Naoko with innocence in his eyes before speaking his first true words. "Are you my mother?" he asked wondering if she had birthed him.

"No I'm not but we need to get you out of here," she said as she went to get the nearest article of clothing she could find. Taiyou tried to follow but Naoko stopped him. "No you stay here I need to get a few things," Naoko said as Taiyou nodded.

Naoko went to the MAGI and started making forged documents for Taiyou so she could get him to the USA. After all the UN has no power on the US. She made a birth certificate so people won't ask where he came from, adoption papers so she could give him to friends of hers that have been looking into having a child, and finally she sent an email from her computer to her friend so they can get the 411 on what's going on. She then grabbed clothing that should fit him and ran back to the cloning chamber. She knew that Gendo most likely went home so she was in the clear for now.

When she arrived she saw that Taiyou was still waiting while he was trying to warm himself. Taiyou noticed her and walked up to her. "Uh miss I never asked but what is going on?" he asked not knowing that he just came back from the brink of death.

"Well Taiyou you see right now you're in a bad place and we need to get you to a safer place away from here," Naoko said trying her best to make this young boy understand.

"Ok I guess," he said as she gave the Taiyou the clothing.

"Put this on we can't have you walking around naked," she said as he put on the clothing properly.

When he was done he looked like any other child except with his odd colored hair and eyes. The duo headed to her car and off to Naoko's apartment where she would wait for a reply to her email to her friends in the US. It was around midnight and right now Ritsuko was most likely asleep so she had a few hours before Ritsuko woke up to for her day at school. Taiyou looked tired after a grueling experience of his s2 organ creating a human body for him from his human DNA. Eventually they arrived and Naoko saw that she had an email on her computer. She laid Taiyou down on the sofa to rest and regains his strength.

Naoko walked over to her computer and saw that it was a reply email from her friend who was right now living in New Jersey 2. She explained that she understood what was going on and will take in Taiyou. Naoko then replied saying she already has everything ready for him to leave for Jersey but asked her friend to promise her that Taiyou would be safe and sound. She got a reply saying she promised which lifted the weight off of Naoko's shoulders.

The next morning Naoko woke up Taiyou and told him she was sending him to a good friend's home so he could live as a normal child. But when Taiyou asked she simply said that it was so he could be as close to a normal human as possible. Taiyou only smiled as something in Naoko just clenched at her heart. It felt like she was sending away her own child and will never see him again.

(9 years later in New Jersey 2)

At a junk yard filled with a lot of spare parts was a skinny old man with a truckers hat, and a mechanics uniform was reading a bikini babe comic book on top of a random pile of junk. But at the bottom of one of those piles was an older Taiyou or Tai as his friend's call him was going through a pile trying to find something awesome. Tai was wearing a white t-shirt with a red vest over it that looked like the sleeves were ripped off; he had baggy blue jeans that were stuffed into his combat boots but not enough that it would make them less baggy.

He pulled out something that looked neat and turned to the old man. "Hey Harry how much is this?" the clone asked.

"Two bucks," the old man now know as Harry said without turning away from his bikini babes.

"What about this?" the preteen asked holding up another neat item.

"Two buck," Harry said again in a tone that he knew it wasn't the same one as before.

"What about this?" he asked for the last time holding another item.

"Look kid everything in that pile is 2 bucks," this got an exited look from Tai before he pulled out a big item.

Then it caused a chain reaction that brought the pile down and luckily not hitting anyone bringing Harry down from his seat on top of the junk pile. When Tai looked up from the avalanche of spare parts he saw something he didn't think he would ever see… a Giant Robot. He looked at Harry with a smirk on his face like he's just hit the jack pot. "Two buck huh," Taiyou said liking that lady luck was on his side.

"Ah nuts," Harry said cursing himself for being a man of his word.

(A few weeks later)

Taiyou was leading his friend to his house which looked like a normal house and was a normal house. Tai's friend had a black thin jacket, blue skinny jeans, black and white sneakers, and a chain on the side of his pants.

"Tai what do you want to show me anyway?" he asked having a bored expression on his face.

Tai took out a remote and had a smirk on his face. "This Kyle," he said before a pressed the button and from under the houses garage a giant robot came out. The body was bulky as the arms looked like they were meant for fighting, the legs were strong and on the sides of the feet were angel wings design, the back had wings that his thrusters that could allow this robot the power of flight, the hands knuckles had bumps on them that could allow more damage to be done in a punch, the head had glowing yellow eyes and a ring extension on the forehead, the arms and legs ad red flames on them as the rest was black, and the chest had this platform to walk on that allowed people to enter the cockpit and was above this crystal that Taiyou had no idea what it was for.

Kyle looked at the robot and had his mouth wide open in surprise at the site. He only had one sentence to say. "Dude your mom is going to kill you," Kyle said as he looked at the fact that his friend had a giant robot.

"Well let's take it for a ride," Tai said as he pressed a button that made the robot kneel down and put its hand out allowing them to get on its palm and get into its cockpit which was located it its chest. The duo entered the cockpit and saw there was a lot of video game remotes and buttons that had different attack written above them.

Taiyou sat on the driver's seat while Kyle sat on one of the seats behind him. Tai turned it on and all the lights and controls came to life before the entire cockpit started showing what the robot was seeing. "Nice," Kyle said thinking about how chicks dig giant robots.

"I know right," Taiyou said with a smile on his face thinking all of the awesome stuff he could do, like laser write his name on the moon. Taiyou then pressed his feet on the petals and made the robot walk forward. He then turned one of the controls to the side and turned the robot right before he started walking to the city. "This is going to be an awesome summer," Taiyou said as Kyle agreed.

(A year later in Tokyo 3 sometime after the 7th angel)

Ritsuko Akagi was going through some data on the MAGI to make sure everything was in working order. Ritsuko was reading data after data until she came across some peculiar information. She opened the file and used Gendo's password and found that there was supposedly another clone that was going to be used in a different scenario. The clone was made using DNA from both Gendo himself and the first angel Adam. But the experiment was a failure and was to be incinerated but the remains were never found. That when it hit her like a ton of bricks. The other clone could still be alive and living somewhere in the world.

She knew what she had to do. She needed to locate this clone and bring him to NERV. So she checked the MAGI angel scanners and increased the range and found a blue patter in the US more specifically New Jersey 2. "Found you," Ritsuko said as she tried to look up every file on current residence of New Jersey 2.

Ritsuko knew she had to bring him here without Gendo knowing but she needed Misato's help. So she decided on telling Misato that she need both Shinji and Asuka to come with her to the US so she could explain to the potential 4th child about what NERV does and try and convince him to join. She just prayed he was nothing like Rei. Now that she thought about it he's probably living a happy life without NERV.

(Meanwhile in New Jersey 2)

Taiyou was in his giant robot that he called Giga X fighting a weird looking multi armed 6 eyed giant robot from outer space. He was using every control he's got to take this ugly thing down. Taiyou then made Giga launch itself from electric cables like a wrestler would and bashed the robot with Giga's body.

"Ok you ruined the auto show and trashed the city so now you're going to pay with a hole through your chest," Tai said making no sense as Giga cupped his hands together and launched an energy ball that soared through the air hitting the enemy mech and piercing its chest making a hole in it. The robot fell down officially dead now and the Giga dusted off its hands before walking away.

(Back in Tokyo 3)

"I mean it's not like he's already a giant robot pilot," Ritsuko said not realizing how wrong she was.

(TBC)

*Insert chicks dig giant robots

ESKK: well what do you all think? I got the idea from watching Megas XLR and I got some of the ideas for the robot from watching Aquarion. So R&R now or I'll stick my giant robots on you.


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Clone

ESKK: Hey it's me and I'm back with another chapter of my awesome stories. So enjoy while you can because I want lots and lots of reviews.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or any characters from different shows that may appear in this series. I do own Giga X, Taiyou, Ryan, and Harry to an extent but other than that I got nothing.

*insert some jam project music

(In New Jersey 2 airport)

Ritsuko was at the luggage pick up with Misato, Shinji, and Asuka as they were looking for this supposed 4th child. (*Cough* clone *cough*) Asuka had a sour look on her face at the fact that this noob was going to work with her. Shinji was a bit surprised at the fact that he was going to help out with convincing someone that an Eva was something that very few people could do and he was lucky enough to get picked. Misato was wondering where she could get the nearest beer. They picked up their luggage and left to wait for their shuttle. There shuttle arrived and took them to a special NERV hotel where they put their luggage down and they all sat down in the same room.

"Ok so why do we need to convince this noob to join NERV he should have said yes right off the bat," Asuka said being ignorant to the fact that not everyone wanted to be a pilot.

"Well Asuka everyone is different and they don't always share the same interests," Misato said looking through the mini bar for some beer that won't make her drunk after the first sip.

Then Shinji looked out the window and saw that all of the building looked like they've been rebuilt a couple of times to make up for some constant destruction. They looked as though they were built to keep them stronger then last time they got torn down.

"Uh Dr. Akagi-san does the U.S. have angel attacks?" the shy boy asked.

"No Shinji if they did we would have known and NERV-Nevada would have taken care of them," Ritsuko said as she went to the window and saw that the building looked like they've been rebuilt a couple of time like Shinji did.

"So we might as well go to his house and see if he's home," Misato said as all four of them stood up and started walking to the door.

(Meanwhile with Taiyou in his man cave/his mom's basement)

Tai was watching a Japanese giant monster movie with Kyle as they had popcorn that Tai was wolfing down. Kyle was trying to read a comic book about Alien Space Amazons that included lots of hot girls. "Hey Tai do you think there's a planet of alien amazons?" Ryan asked in his normal chilling self.

"I don't know I mean I found a giant robot in the Junk yard and both fixed it and tricked it out to be an awesome fighting machine and possible babe magnet I guess there could a planet filled with Alien Amazons," Taiyou said as he continued to watch the movie.

The movie was getting to its most suspenseful part when the door bell rung. "Mom can you get that," Taiyou called as he didn't want to miss any part of this epic movie.

"Sorry Tai cant busy in the kitchen," Tai's mom said before he turned to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan go get the door," Taiyou said as Kyle glared at his long time friend.

"Why me I'm watching this," Kyle said not wanting to miss what was happening.

"Well it's my basement and my man cave you don't have to come over every time you want to hang out," Tai argued as he got Ryan there. "Plus I have a giant robot in my garage," Tai said as he saw he won the battle.

"Hey you still owe me for that Super Mongo Ice Slushy dare from before and I still have brain freeze spasms from it," Ryan said as Taiyou saw he lost the battle.

"Jeeze when will you let that go?" Taiyou asked not liking him using that trick on him.

"When I get to drive your giant robot," Kyle said hoping luck was on his side.

"Yeah not happening," the red eyed boy said as he got up from his seat and stretched a little.

Taiyou walked up the stairs and went to the front door.

(During Taiyou and Ryan's argument)

Shinji, Asuka, Ritsuko, and Misato arrived at the front of a house that looked normal enough. But when Asuka looked to the side where the garage was which said garage was not connected to the house like most garages and said garage looked like it's been rebuilt a couple times.

"Ok some things fishy around here," she said as she looked around and saw everything else was normal enough.

When they got to the front door Misato rung the door bell and heard a normal chime that you hear for doorbells.

Shinji saw a window that lead to a basement and saw two boys beginning to argue on what he thought was to go answer the door. The boy who had a t-shirt that said "Monster Movie Madness," reminded her a bit of Rei back home except he was male and he didn't have that emotionless face the Rei had.

Then he saw the Rei look alike get up and walk up stairs to what he assumed was to answer the door.

(Back with Taiyou)

Tai opened the door and saw a girl his age a boy his age and two woman older than him one being an obvious faux blond and the other having big assets.

"Uh can I help you," he asked wondering what these beautiful women were doing at his house. _"I swear if Kyle accidentally invited woman for some kind of mega date in my basement again then he is dead,"_ Taiyou though remembering the last time Ryan invited woman over.

"Uh is this the Hogan residence?" the long haired woman asked as she had red summer clothes on.

"Yeah," Taiyou replied seeing the Japanese accent in her voice.

"Uh may we speak to a legal guardian?" the woman asked this time glad she didn't get the wrong address.

"Uh sure I'll get her," Taiyou said as he went to get him mom.

Taiyou arrived at the kitchen where a woman in her mid 30's was cooking. She had brown hair pulled into a pony tail, tan skin, as big as assets as the woman at the door, and a summer dress.

"Hey mom there's someone at the door here who needs to speak to you," she said as she put the bowl she was stirring down and walked over to the front door.

"Yes may I help you," she asked wondering what they wanted.

"Mrs. Hogan we would like to talk to you and your son about NERV," the faux blond said as Mrs. Hogan instantly recognized her.

"Ritsuko is that you? It's been ages," Mrs. Hogan said as Ritsuko recognized her as one of her mother's old friends. "So how have you been since Naoko's death?" the older Hogan asked.

"Good now I need to discuss with you and Taiyou about NERV," she said as Mrs. Hogan let them inside.

(In the living room)

Mrs. Hogan was listening to Ritsuko and Misato explain about NERV and how they are trying to save the world from these creatures called angels. Taiyou had a bored expression on his face as he tried to remember that he had important stuff to do today.

Then it hit him he had to go to the auto show today and sense the weather was so perfect he decided to split before someone does something stupid.

"So what we're asking is that Taiyou join NERV to help combat the angels," Misato said as she looked to where Taiyou was to see that he was gone.

"Where did he go?" the German red head Asuka asked completely taken by surprise.

"If I had to guess he went to get his friend Kyle and then went to get his robot ready and go to the auto show," Mrs. Hogan said as though it was a normal thing.

"Wait we're talking about a small robot right," Ritsuko asked getting a feeling she was assuming the wrong thing.

Then Shinji and Asuka ran to the back of the house to the garage and found Taiyou and Ryan next to a lever outside the garage.

(Outside the house)

Shinji and Asuka arrived to where Taiyou and Kyle were as the EVA pilots saw the dynamic duo pull a lever. They then heard rumbling and saw a giant robot come out from under the garage. The Eva pilots had a WTF look on their faces as they saw Taiyou pull out some keys.

Taiyou saw them and had a smirk on his face as he recognized them. "What you guys at NERV don't have something this awesome?" he asked as he pressed a button on his keys that made the robot kneel down and put out its open palm and let Taiyou and Ryan get on. "Well you two coming or what?" the giant robot owner asked as the duo from Tokyo-3 looked at each other before running to the robots hand.

Taiyou pressed another button on his keys and the robot lifted up it hand to its chest before the cockpit opened. They quartet found seats they were comfortable in with Taiyou on the driver's seat. "All right lets go to the auto show," Taiyou said as Ryan make a rock on sign with his hand.

Taiyou then made the robot start walking to the rode as though it was another car. The weirdest part was no one was freaking out at the site of a giant robot walking through the street.

Asuka looked around and saw lots of buttons and video game controllers that she assumed were important in some way. They soon arrived at the auto-show and found that there were at least one or two giant robots and hundreds of cars.

(Meanwhile inside the convention center)

Asuka and Shinji were looking at all the models of cars that a whole lot seemed to be tricked out to be more awesome. "Ok sense when New Jersey had giant robots?" the German asked not liking the fact that she had competition in piloting a giant robot.

"Uh sense I found mine in the junk yard, fixed it, and tricked it out to kick but," Taiyou said as he went to sign up his robot.

"And plus last year they added a giant robot genre so it make the Auto show twice as better than those nerdy anime conventions," Kyle said as he was checking out a sweet set of wheels.

"But what about all those times you went to those conventions and dressed up as an anime character," Taiyou said making Kyle look bad.

"Shut up Tai," Kyle said as he did not want the girls to think he was a nerd. (Too late for that)

Taiyou left to sign up his robot for the auto show.

Kyle decided to make his move on Asuka. "So red head you dig giant robots?" Kyle asked trying to put her arm around her. Then Asuka grabbed said arm and flipped him over where he is lying on the floor and Asuka is walking away.

"Could have warned you," Shinji said before he followed Asuka.

Then Taiyou walked into the scene looking at the scene of his best friend on the ground. "What I miss?" the red eyed robot pilot asked.

"Me getting my butt handed to me by the red head," he said before he got up.

"Well I told you don't mess with foreign chicks or they'll cut off your coconuts," Taiyou said saying his own pearls of wisdom.

"Yeah and then you'll be laughing your ass of saying "I told you so," Kyle said before he started looking at all the cars.

"Ok that only leaves me with so much to do," Tai said wondering what he should do. Taiyou then saw a slushy machine and knew how he could pass the time.

(Later after Taiyou grabbed his freakishly large Slushy)

Taiyou was enjoying an ice cold beverage in front of Giga just enjoying the multi flavored artificially flavored ice drink. That was until Asuka, Shinji, and Kyle came running up to him all with a freaked out look on there face. "What did you do this time Kyle?" Taiyou asked thinking it was something Taiyou did.

"It wasn't me dude it was that damn Alien killer robot thing you totaled last week," Kyle yelled in fear before Taiyou went to the nearest window and saw the robot with six eyes four arms and now spider legs.

"The guys who make them don't know when to quit," Taiyou said before he entered his robot through the usual way as the American boy, Japanese boy, and German girl all followed.

When they were on their respected seats Taiyou turned to his passengers. "Attention passengers please fasten your seatbelts and hold on to anything that won't break," Taiyou said while everyone did as told.

When Tai was sure everyone was secured he pushed a petal with his foot and the Robots thrusters roared like a car engine. (I mean the custom ones not the lame horrible working engines) Taiyou then pushed forward on the controls and started the battle how he usually would when fighting this thing which is smash its important parts. Taiyou made Giga jump up into the air to use a wrestler but the killer robot saw it coming and hit Giga mid jump making the robot hit a building. "Ok that hurt," Taiyou said before making Giga get back up and run at the Alien robot and punched it in the chest making a robot sized fist shaped dent. "Now that's what I'm talking about," Taiyou said before the robot pushed him to some cable wires causing Taiyou to ricochet of them and back at the Robot. Taiyou then made Giga bash into the alien killer robot with its arm knocking the robot down.

"Is that all it has," Taiyou said before putting Giga's fists together like he was holding a staff. He then spread them apart as a flaming energy formed between them. The flaming energy was then formed into a sword that was used to cut the robots head off. Taiyou then let the sword disappear and then started pressing buttons that showed different lasers. When Taiyou had a lock on the Alien Killer Robot he opened fire on the beast and brought down hell upon his enemy. "Die, die you ugly little resurrecting alien robot," Taiyou said before the robot stopped moving.

"Finally its dead this time I hope it's for good," Taiyou said before he found a pamphlet for NERV.

He turned to see it was Asuka who threw it to him and was surprise that she wants him to join up. He was originally going to say no but now that he thought about he already smashed this city a couple times already. He could smash Tokyo-3 while fighting these angels if he wants and get away scotch free. "Fine I'm in but I want a few conditions set out before I officially join," Taiyou said before heading back to the auto show.

"Ok," Shinji and Asuka said before Zed parked Giga.

(TBC)

ESKK: Good thing this chapter is done so it new reviewer can review it like the last chapter. Now I want your honest opinion and it better be truthful now I'll see you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

The other clone

ESKK: wow I already have three reviews I must be getting popular. Now I know it might not be much but it's something to me now read this story.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Alien speech,"**

SEELE/chat room messages:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion and I barely own my OC so shut up and read.

*insert Cruel Angel Thesis techno remix

(Start)

Taiyou was stuffing his luggage in the very back of the cockpit for his little trip to Tokyo-3. Taiyou's mom wasn't too thrilled but she knew once he had his mind set on something there was no changing his mind. But hey he was going to do what he did best saving the world at the cause of a few wrecked building or an entire city.

Ritsuko was wondering how he was able to built such a machine outside of the detection of well everyone. Taiyou simply said he found it lying around all banged up and fixed it as well as tricked it out. Ritsuko could see that this machine could surpass the EVA if it was put into combat against the angels so she knew that Gendo would order her to sabotage the machine if she ever got the chance.

When everyone minus Kyle were in the robot cockpit Taiyou took out a coin. "Ok orbital or outer orbit," Taiyou said before he flipped the coin. He then grabbed the coin and made it land on the back of his right hand. When he took his left hand off the back of his right hand he saw his answer.

"Well which route are we going?" the German girl asked from behind Taiyou.

Taiyou smirked as he inserted the key into the ignition and started up his robots systems. "We're going outer orbit!" the red eyed boy yelled before he pushed forward a lever an slammed his foot into throttle and the Giga went flying into outer space all the while the group from NERV were screaming their heads off.

(In space)

Misato was looking to the side and saw the deep vacuums of space while on the other side she saw the beauty of Earth. Shinji was also amazed as Asuka just wanted this ride to end.

Then Taiyou made this robot fly back into orbit above Tokyo-3's bay at high speed before he started slowing down as to save the destruction for later.

(Meanwhile in the command center of NERV)

"Sir an unidentified object is entering Tokyo-3 airspace," a bridge bunny named Maya said as the screen showed Giga going to the oddest of places. The emissary sponsored place where people go to show there passport to be allowed entrance into other countries.

They saw that the robot was kneeling down as the cockpit open and the pilots, Misato, Ritsuko and an unknown child that Gendo could easily recognize exited and showed their passports to the man in front.

(Back with Giga)

Taiyou and the group just finished showing their passports and were back in Giga walking to Tokyo-3 like it was any other day.

"So are there any slushy machines in Tokyo-3?" Taiyou asked.

"Uh no not that I'm aware of," Misato said wondering why.

"Is there any kind of greasy American foods?" the red eyed boy asked.

"Nope sorry," Misato said as Taiyou looked like he was about to have a stroke.

Taiyou continued to make Giga walk to Tokyo-3 sense his mom made him learn Japanese he didn't have trouble reading the Kanji signs.

(Later at Tokyo-3)

Giga was walking through the streets surprising a lot of people who were either driving by or walking by. Luckily no one got hurt thanks to Taiyou's expert driving but right now Taiyou was trying to figure out which way was NERV.

Then Taiyou saw a flashing button which he assumed was the communications which he didn't use much. When he pressed the button a picture of Gendo Ikari appeared. Taiyou didn't know why but some deep primal part of him despised that man for some unknown reason.

"Doctor Akagi and Major Katsuragi what is the meaning of this?" the commander of NERV asked in his cold voice.

"Well we brought the 4th child to NERV in case any of the other pilots are injured or can't pilot," Ritsuko said as Gendo still had his suspicions.

"Taiyou Hogan at your service," Taiyou introduce as Gendo didn't pay him any attention.

The doors to allow the EVA's entrance to the Geo-front opened and Taiyou made Giga walk into the Geo-front.

"Wow cold much," Taiyou said as he entered the Geo-front.

(Later after the debriefing)

Taiyou was looking in on his living arrangements as he knew he needed a place to crash. That was when Misato came walking up to him with a sly smile on her face. "So Tai looking for your own place to stay so you can invite tones of girls," Misato asked in a teasing way.

"Na going to see if it has a garage or something," Taiyou said not realizing he just got teased.

"You know you can stay with me right," Misato offered hoping that Shinji would open up to Taiyou.

"Ok but you might want to watch where you park your car," Taiyou warned as Misato didn't like the sound of that.

(Later at the Ikari/Suryu/Katsuragi residence)

Asuka and Shinji felt rumbling that sounded oddly like giant footsteps. When they looked outside they yelped when they saw Giga "Parking," outside the building with Misato parking next to it. Let's just say that they were lucky they didn't have any neighbors or they might either complain or have their car stepped on.

(Later inside the apartment)

Misato had just finished explaining to Shinji and Asuka that Taiyou was going to be living with them during his stay in Tokyo-3. Asuka was adamant to having some boy live with them until she saw him raiding the fridge and pulling out all the left over's from Misato's cooking.

"Is he insane?" she asked as they continued to watch.

That was when Taiyou started wolfing down on Misato's supposedly horrible cooking as though it was just normal food.

Shinji and Asuka turned around and huddled together to converse. "Should we call the hospital?" the shy boy asked.

"No wait I want to see how this plays out," Asuka said before she and Shinji turned around as they watched the skinny boy wolf down the food.

(The next day)

Shinji and Asuka couldn't believe it this boy had eaten all of Misato's cooking and even went as far as to ask for more. Even now as they were getting ready for school they couldn't believe how he could stomach all that and live to tell the tale. "He's a human trash compacter," Asuka said as Shinji nodded.

As the trio went outside they saw that Taiyou was entering his robot. Taiyou turned to them and had a smile on his face. "What you two coming or what?" he asked wondering what they think about a ride to school in a giant robot.

The duo ran to Taiyou and started trying to find a seat to sit on. Shinji and Asuka chose one of the leather seats that were behind Taiyou's before he put the keys in the ignition and started his ride. Thus Taiyou made Giga walk to school which didn't take long to get too.

(At school)

Everyone was surprised that there was a giant robot here in their school and it looked like it was parking as it took up like four parking spots. Toji and Kensuke were expecting some rich guy but when the cockpit opened and found Shinji, Asuka, and some teenager about their age.

The teenager took out a set of keys and pressed a button before the robot put its open palm to the cockpit and the trio walked on to the hand before said hand lowered them to the ground.

Toji and Kensuke were surprised at how NERV all of a sudden let their pilots bring their robots to school but this robot didn't look like and Evangelion. Taiyou noticed this and smirked. "What never seen a giant robot before?" he asked wondering how Japanese people are not used to giant robots.

Everyone decided to go about their business and continue with their day. Toji and Kensuke decided to hang out with Shinji as they bombarded him with questions like if NERV was making a new type of battle robot.

(Later during class)

Apparently from Asuka's surprise was that this kid already had a PHD in mechanical engineering and was working on trying to see if he could get a, masters in video game designing and art design. Asuka was surprised that Tai had such a degree and to think he spent most of his day playing video games and eating she just wonders how he stays so skinny.

(Meanwhile with Taiyou)

Taiyou was reading his text book but what really was in it was a magazine about cars and what not. He was trying to drone out the boring teacher and his weird up session with Second Impact like he did with his math teachers a few years back.

Then a message popped up on Taiyou's computer screen. It was a good thing he took two years in learning Japanese and Kyle said it would be useless.

Sports_king: Hey nice robot dude.

Giant_Robot_Hot_Rod: Yeah I know I fixed her myself.

Army_Fan: Really you fixed it wow why are you in high school then.

Giant_Robot_Hot_Rod: Well I already smashed New Jersey 2 a couple times and raised it to the ground on multiple accessions so I though why not smash through and level Tokyo-3 while I'm fighting the angels.

Army_Fan: …

Sports_King: Are you series?

Giant_Robot_Hot_Rod: yeah.

It was then that Army_Fan and Sports_king logged off.

"Weird," Taiyou thought.

Shy_Guy: Don't Worry Taiyou-san they just need to get used to you.

Giant_Robot_Hot_Rod: whatever you say Shinji.

After they logged off Taiyou was still trying to figure out why he had to go back to high school when he is already a college graduate. Taiyou was about to make an outburst as to why the teacher keeps teaching them about second impact instead of teaching them about the history before Second Impact when the bell rang.

(After school)

Taiyou was at NERV and sense he had no where to park his robot in the tiny NERV parking lot he ended up parking in the Geo-front but he made sure the security was on. Right now he was in the locker room changing into one of Shinji's spare plug suits and already he hated it as it was too tight.

Taiyou, Shinji, Rei, and Asuka were in front of Ritsuko as she was going over the Synch Test schedule as Taiyou would be acting as a backup EVA pilot in the event that one of them were incapacitated.

They were going to have Taiyou first try and Synch with all of the EVA's starting with unit 00 and work his way up to unit 02.

"Ok everyone understand?" the faux blond asked.

"Hai!" came, the voiced of the first three pilots.

"Heh," Taiyou asked with a look on his face that showed he didn't care.

"Just get into the EVA and start thinking," Ritsuko said as Taiyou entered the EVA.

(With unit 00 later)

Taiyou was sitting in the entry plug of Unit 00 as he was getting bored. But he felt a familiar sensation of someone wrapping their arms around him like a mother would her young child. He had to admit it felt nice. Taiyou looked behind him to see if there was anyone in the plug and fond no one. He also tasted blood in the LCL as he didn't like it at all.

"Hey Dr. Akagi is this junk suppose to taste like blood?" Taiyou asked to the doctor.

(Meanwhile in the control room)

"Wow it's amazing Sempai he is showing a higher Synch Ratio with unit 00 then Rei did when she first started synching with it," Maya said as this surprised Ritsuko as she expected the spirit inside to hate him but the EVA accepted him with open arms.

The tests continued the same with the other EVA's as Taiyou had more trouble with Unit 02 but had a little better progress with unit 01 then he did with 02 but by far unit 00 was the one he had the highest synch ratio with.

(Later after Taiyou got out of the shower to wash the LCL off him)

Taiyou just got out of the shower to get the LCL off as he had a towel in his ears as he was heading to the Geo-fronts forest to pick up his ride. When he arrived he did what he usually did to start up Gigas and he knew that Misato would pick Shinji and Asuka up.

That was when he heard the alarms go off as he thought it was an Angel. He ran up the Geo-fronts elevator only to find it wasn't an Angel. No it was those alien jerks who keep trying to steal his robot in there giant war ship that was bigger than the city of Tokyo 3 and the Geo-front combined.

"**Attentions humans of this pathetic city hand over to us the prototype and if you do we will make sure that when we use it upon you your deaths will be quick and painless,"** the Alien said as the pilots were being sortie and sense Taiyou was the only guy up here.

"Hey how about you guys leave before I have to kick your butts again," Taiyou called as he made Gigas point at them.

"**How about you deal with our newest weapon human boy,"** the Alien said with its fish like face as a Giant mecha came out that could have taken up half of the war ship.

"Ok I don't know if you heard but here on earth we have a saying. The bigger they are the harder they," he said but didn't get a chance to finish as the robot flicked him away. Taiyou crashed through a few buildings before he landed with a sliding halt on his back. Taiyou was getting back up as he was holding his head in pain.

"Ok big guy you ticked me off now but this time I'm going to be series," Taiyou said before he flew at the giant day wrecker. He first started punching the foot repeatedly to try and see if he could make a dent but so far nothing. The gigantic robot then kicked Gigas as if it was getting annoyed by it causing him to break through a few more buildings and some of the EVA's armaments depot.

"Taiyou what are you doing you weren't ordered to attack," Misato's voice came in through the communications.

"Well excuse me princess but I have a group of alien war lords who I beat on a monthly bases and a in the middle of battling them," Taiyou said as he made Gigas get back up.

"But your tearing up the city," Misato said before Taiyou hung up on her.

"Ok now with no more distractions let's try my mega breaker missile," Taiyou said as he grabbed a classic game controller and pressed the big red button on it before a massive missile came out of the right shoulder prepared to fire. Taiyou then tried to aim with the control stick of the classic controller as he then pressed the red button on the stick before the missile went flying going to hit his target.

(In NERV)

Everyone was watching as they waited for the alien robot to get what was coming to it only for a shocking climatic twist.

(In the battle field)

Taiyou's MB Missile missed completely and just flew upward into the sky going into space.

(In NERV)

Asuka saw this and decided to rub salt on the injury. "Hey baka your little missile missed completely," Asuka called as she was rubbing it in.

(In Gigas X)

"Don't worry something will happen that will change the tides most likely when he's saying how great he is and his victory was his before the battle started," Taiyou said as he went back to doing what he does best: smashing until his opponent was defeated and the city getting wrecked along the way.

Taiyou tried flying upward to try and hit something important on the enemy robots upper body only for the big brute to grab Gigas and knock it to the ground.

"**Now you see human you were no match for me as victory was mine before the battle even started and now I take back the prototype and destroy your pitiful planet with it,"** the Alien said before out of nowhere a Japanese broadcast satellite came crashing down and hit the robot on top of the head. What was more surprising was that imbedded in the satellite was Taiyou's MB missile before it exploded and taking the robots head with it. Taiyou then got the robot off him before he flew upward and pressed a few buttons on his controls before Gigas hands turned into claws. Taiyou made Gigas dig into its chest before he ripped out the core and threw it away before he landed and flicked the robots foot. The robot ended up falling over and destroying more building as the Warship escaped.

"That's right that's just happened," Taiyou gloated as he turned on Gigas killer stereo and put it to the 2012 Final Fantasy full victory theme. "That's how we do it in New Jersey 2," he said as he continued to gloat.

(In NERV)

Everyone was surprised at how Taiyou dealt with the threat when he was on the ropes and saw that he won. It was like he dealt with stuff like this on a daily bases but what ticked Misato and the higher staff of NERV off was that Taiyou practically destroyed the city.

"This is going to be a long Angel wars," Misato said as she slumped down onto her chair.

"Why did we need to recruit him?" Ritsuko asked as she didn't know why she even thought of this idea without looking at his file thoroughly.

Gendo was thinking how this would destroy his scenario if he got out of hand during an angel battle.

(TBC)

ESKK: and done sorry for the long wait but you know school and trying to find a part time job and life period is just getting in the way any way R&R.


End file.
